An electronic system may include memory elements with relatively low latency, such as registers and caches, as well as high-latency memory, such as main memory. Accessing the high-latency memory takes longer and consumes more power than accessing the low-latency memory. However, the capacity of the high-latency memory is greater than the capacity of the low-latency memory. Also, access to the low-latency memory may be limited to particular functional modules within the system.